cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuelo Fuerte
Summary Cuelo Fuerte (The Strong Neck, Garganta Fuerte, or simply the Fort) is a massive orkik city-state in northern Leviatha. The Fuerte are one of the strongest states of the Fellmark Empire. From their position the Fuerte control a thin piece of land that bridges two oceans; and separates the Fellmark from key iron mines in the north. Theirs is a culture founded on courage, sacrifice, and war. Only those blooded in battle may lead, pass on treasure to their kin. They have a large standing army of at least 20,000 soldiers, who schedule a Gadu Kara, a "Year of War" every six years to test their strength. If they have no foe, the army fights itself. The Fuerte are a stratocracy, a military society ruled by their best generals. History Founding The Fuerte claim to have been the first orks to fight free of the hated Alvar, and settle the North. Following the Great Burning, the orks were disparate bands, fighting among themselves. Eneg the Burier The Fuerte was built by a legendary warlord, called Eneg the Burier. He spent 40 years uniting northern tribes, killing or driving off those who wouldn't bow to his will. In his final years, Eneg warred against his rebellious sons, slaying all of them, ending his line by his own hand. Eneg died without heirs; but left a cadre of skilled orkik generals who continued the conquest of the north. Awad the Builder Generations after the death of Eneg, Awad the Builder was born. Coming from a family of little renown, Awad had to fight for position and power. A poor warrior, but a master strategist, Eneg knew the value of land and alliances. He led the first war bands to the site of the Cuelo Fuerte. Eneg gathered allies, fighting, using all of his treasure to buy timber, carpenters, and engineers. He spent the rest of his life building the Cuelo Fuerte, the most famed fortress in northern Leviatha. Conquest of the Neck From the Cuelo Fuerte, the orks set to war against men in the east and giants in the north. They eventually met a greater orkik power from the south (Citio Oko)--but ultimately forged a peace. Modern Day Cuelo Fuerte is the most powerful state in the north. The Fuerte have a large standing army, and many in the nobility who want to take over the Fell Mark from their rivals in the south. Location The Fuerte is in the far north of Leviatha. Estimated Numbers The Fuerte is thinly populated. Estimates range from 100,000-200,000 souls. Orkik: 40% Ogri: 20% Gobli: 20% Halfbreeds: 15% Giantkin: 5% Known Towns Cuelo Fuerte "The Fort" is the largest castle system in northern Leviatha. It is a feat of Orkik engineering, a crude, massive structure built from rock, stone, and the bones of giants and dragon. The Fort Allies The Cuelo Fuerte is part of the Fellmark Empire. It is also trades with the free city of Ferro for gold and weapons. Foes The Greater Empire of Midia is at war with the Fellmark--by extension, the Cuelo Fuerte. The Hegemon is a foe as well. But both nations operate far south of Fuerte territories. The Scourger orks attack western territories of the Fuerte. Ogri Ursic occasionally attack in the north. And Fenric Clans raid from the east. Characters The Fellmark Category:Cultures